Sharkbait
by people-in-hell-want-slurpees
Summary: Minami Katsumi is just your average high school student. When she joins the Iwatobi Swim Club with her best friend, Rei, she gets to meet the boy who got her into swimming in the first place. Matsuoka Rin. Their first official meeting doesn't go so well, but Sumi will eventually convince Rin that he belongs with his friends once again, all while falling in love.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So I know it has been a long time since I posted this but life got a bit hectic and then I lost inspiration. I would really love to continue this fanfiction now and while reading over what I had written previously I noticed some small, silly grammatical errors that bugged me. I have edited this but did not make any changes to the story and just corrected those little mistakes. I am currently working on finishing chapter 1 and hope to have that posted soon. Keep an eye out for that and I apologize for such a long wait.**

Hi, my name is Minami Katsumi.

Yes, I know that's a boys name. You don't have to rub it in.

Anyways, back to business. I'm here to tell you guys how I ended up the girlfriend of the one and only Matsuoka Rin. And finally joined a swim club.

First things first. You probably want to know a bit about me, so here it goes.

I grew up with Ryugazaki Rei, the little dork. Our parents knew each other, so we kind of got thrown together to play all the time. As you might imagine, we got along wonderfully when we were really little. I mean, we were babies. How often do babies not like someone or something? Once we got a bit older though, and Rei turned into a dork, things got quite interesting. Rei will probably tell you that I made his life a living hell, but that would be a lie. I simply enjoyed the occasional destructive behavior that just so happened to knock over his block towers.

Woops.

Now where was I? Ah, yes. Knocking over Rei's block towers. He always took such offense to it, as if I was insulting his mother. I don't think he ever got over that to be honest. He never let's me touch any of his stuff, probably because he thinks I'll break everything.

We grew up, became individuals, and everyone thought that we would grow to hate each other because we were so different. I guess opposites really do attract, because we are still best friends. Don't get me wrong, Rei pisses me off at times, although I probably piss him off more, but we would die for each other. He's like the brother I never had and despite the fact that he has become a major dork, I couldn't be more proud of him. He joined the swim club even though he couldn't swim, and he pushed himself harder than I've ever seen. My buddy was determined to become a great swimmer and he did. How could anyone not be proud of him, stepping out of his comfort zone like that?

Mushy stuff aside. I joined the swim club right after Rei; partly because we do everything together, but mostly because I had wanted to join a swimming team ever since I saw this maroon haired boy swim. He was incredible, the way he just glided through the water so effortlessly. He seemed so happy doing it too, so content in the water. It was inspiring, so I decided right then and there I would swim too.

So I learned how to swim.

6 years ago.

But was too chicken to join a swim team because…

You better pay attention because I won't repeat this.

...because I was scared that I wouldn't be any good and get made fun of.

There, happy now.

**_Present:_**

Opening my eyes, I sighed. It was time to get up for school.

Groaning, I threw the blankets off and slid from my bed. Once my feet were on the floor, I reached over to grab my phone from the nightstand. Unlocking it, I opened up a new message to my best friend, Rei.

'_Hey, you got swim club after school today?'_

Almost instantaneously, I received a reply. I had to hand it to the kid. He was punctual.

'_Yes I do. Are you joining me today Sumi?'_

'_Why, yes. I believe I shall join you today, dork. Warn your new friends. I'm a bit much to handle.'_

'_Would it be possible for you to __**not**__ call me dork? I have a name, you know. It is Ryugazaki Rei. Remember that next time. I will also be sure to inform the rest of the swim club of your attendance today. I agree with you for once. It is best to warn them.'_

'_Awww, is the dork going to cry? I know you have a name. And you know I love you so deal with it. My love comes at a price buddy. And O_o! You actually agree with me for once?!'_

'_I refuse to entertain you further Sumi. And is that emoji really necessary? It's not beautiful at all.'_

'_Waaaah! Deal with it. You aren't so beautiful yourself. You could never compare to what I bring to the table!'_

How I loved fucking with him. It was too easy. Of course, it was all in good fun, which he knew. I would never do something to hurt him. I was a bitch, but not that kind of bitch.

'_I will entertain you no further Sumi. I will see you at school. Good day.'_

Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Choosing to ignore Rei for the time being, I jumped in the shower, got dressed, ate a oh so healthy breakfast of S'mores poptarts, and then was on my way. With my lunch in my bag, my bag on my back, and my headphones in my ears, I made my way to school. As I walked, I thought of how I was finally going to join a swim team. After 6 years, I was finally doing it.

Let the games begin!


End file.
